Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids typically include a digital signal processor in communication with a microphone and receiver. Such designs are adapted to perform a great deal of processing on sounds received by the microphone. These designs can be highly programmable and may use inputs from remote devices, such as wired and wireless devices.
One type of input found in hearing assistance devices is a direct audio input or DAI. A connector designed in the hearing assistance device, such as a hearing aid, provides direct audio signals to the hearing aid to play for the wearer.
Various input devices can be used with the DAI port of a hearing aid. One issue with conventional designs is that signals from the DAI are typically used instead of the traditional signal processing channel of the device when a DAI compatible device is connected. This can be a problem depending on the particular DAI compatible device connected to the hearing aid.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods to provide improved control of direct audio input signals processed by a hearing assistance device.